Winds of Darkness VOL I in english!
by Dark-KazooII
Summary: blu adventure before the movie "Rio", when he was only 10 years in Minnesota... original story in Spanish, sorry for the bad translations ;if you want, you can edit and send it to me, I'll replace
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
Quiet Life:**

It was a beautiful summer morning in Minnesota. Birds soared across the sky, dogs awakened to the sound of meowing cats, and the humans working their way along the streets, doing their daily chores.

A young 10 year old macaw named Blu also carried on his usual routine, brushing a comb through his feathers, brushing his teeth, having breakfast, then tending to the beautiful book shop downstairs while he drank hot chocolate and ate cookies with his best friend Linda.

Blu certainly wasn't an ordinary macaw, not only was he in the company of his best friend, but he could write and form complex plans. He loved to watch television, play video games, and Linda loved to feed him on artificial foods like cereal or crackers.

"Oh," Blu thought, "This certainly is the life."

As Blu lifted the cup to his beak, the moment was interrupted by two pesky geese throwing a snowball at the glass.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favourite nerd bird."

"Where are you migrating to this year… the breakfast nook?"

Both geese began to laugh, and tossed another snowball at the glass window. Blu rolled his eyes and dipped his cookie into the hot chocolate.

"Throw all the snowballs you want, we're surrounded by this magical forcefield called glass. It's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here, while you're out there freezing your butts off."

RING RING!

Blu shifted his attention to the phone as it rang. Linda wandered over to it and lifted it off the base and raised the receiver to her ear. Blu meanwhile went towards the television, and changed the channel between an action movie, and a suspenseful mystery.

"Bah, there's never anything good on." Blu frowned. "Television these days suck."

Blu began to search through the channels, unimpressed by the shows being broadcast that morning. Stupid programs for young children, and very boring movies, but Blu paused as he caught a glimpse of the Animal Planet channel. They were giving reports from the Amazon Rainforest, and were show a flock of scarlet macaws, as they lived and danced within their habitat, as they found fruit to eat, and showed the beautiful scenery of the jungle.

"Certainly seems like a nice place," Blu thought to himself, though deep down he wasn't really sure why he thought about such things.

Suddenly the mood changed. Blu witnessed a group of predators attacking a family of macaws, killing them, and devouring them mercilessly, then with no guilt or emotion retired.

"…Charming," Blu frowned having no second thoughts at turning off the television.

Without warning a blue and gold macaw appeared out of nowhere and seated himself in Blu's chair. Blu's eyes widened, his beak dropped as he tried to find some rational explanation for the bird's sudden appearance.

"Oh it's you," Blu frowned. "Why are you sitting in my chair? What brings you here?"

The macaw arched an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh.

"You should see your face, it's hilarious."

Blu placed a wing on his hip and gave the macaw a disapproving glare. He formed his own smile. He couldn't really stay mad at him. Eric had been his best friend since their childhood. His owner was a young girl, not much younger than Linda. He even found her cute for a human, and she shared a similar love for birds, which only served to bring out the best in Linda.

Eric himself was not very different from Blu. Bother were the same age, and both were considered to be nerd birds, they both did the same things, neither knew how to fly, and they always found themselves visiting each other… though today the blue and gold macaw seemed much more excited than usual.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked

"For what?" Blu wondered, a little taken aback.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten?" Eric asked a little disappointed. "Today is the convention for exotic birds."

"Actually I did," Blu admitted.

"You'd better hurry." Eric grinned. "You don't want to fall behind. Remember we have to look good for the girls, and they're waiting for us."

"Hey," Blu grinned. "The females always got it so easy. It's the boys who are judged on whether we look good or not."

Blu lowered his head and noted the flirtatious look on Eric's face. He couldn't really blame him. He was the more handsome and eye-catching as it was, and he had enough confidence to make the first move.

"Too bad I'm socially awkward" Blu admitted. "I get very nervous around a girl or even about that whole subject in general."

"Blu, you should really be quiet." Eric said, "Now isn't the best time to be getting all nervous. Just think about the convention, maybe that will  
relax you, either that or I could know you out by using some chloroform."

"What's the point," Blu shrugged. "No girl wants to be with me. Trying only gets your heart broken. Look at me, I'm pure cerulean, it's nothing eye catching. You have two colours. The girls would obviously prefer you."

"Nonsense, you'll find the right female." Eric said a little more seriously, "Not that I want to look gay or something, but you are a handsome creature as well. You are completely blue and your feathers are very striking. In fact, I don't think anyone has ever seen another member of your species… that's the strategy you must use. Also you should show off some of your skills. Why don't you enter the figure skating contest?"

"I'll try." Blu mumbled.

"Whatever you do, do not forget these things. Go and fix yourself up a bit and bring your table faster. We are really falling behind."

Blu went to the second floor in a hurry thinking of what he and Eric had talked about.

"I really am handsome," Blu thought. "Naw, I think Eric just said that to make me feel better."

Blu always received good advice from his friend Eric, he always found a way to make him feel better. After all they had met many years ago, when Chantel had received the macaw for her birthday. From that day on, they'd been very good friends. They did everything together, watching television, playing video games, skating, etc. Blu went to his room and sat down at his table.

"Are you ready?" asked Chantal

Both birds nodded their head.

* * *

**Thanks to "Kraft 58", by the translation**

**the original text is in my other account "dark-kazoo"**

**greetings from the end of the world**  
**kazoo out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: my good friend eric**

These trembling-blu-eric said still nervous

-You think? Blu said-I have never been with so many birds

-Pfffff is that? blu have to relax

-How you want to relax me ah? ... Is my first time I've been and one of these conventions and do not know if going to have so many birds well together

-Hears everything will be fine ok-let eric trying to reassure blu-remember you are going to be with your friends and vince karlo remember ... I've always said that you invite

-And certainly they'll be there I ask blu

-That if they will be there, 'said Vince, they do not miss one of these opportunities to show how good they are with the skate, and they are so good that we do not?

-So is ... it's time to show who's boss said briskly blu

-Well-spoken-eric said we could visit them more often

-But they live far away, complained blu

-Heard live only 14 blocks from our homes-add-eric could do but just trying to go see them more often what you think?

-Hey, nice not let me even one minute. escape would be very difficult to go see them

-It was - said eric-but it would be fun to try

-I do not think

-! To go! would be like an adventure right?

-Is very dangerous

-That makes it fun ... hey might not want to spend your whole life locked

-Do you mean? I ask serious blu

-Have never thought of ceasing to be a pet?

-Said pet bird blu annoying

-Whatever, I dream that one day I'll be free

-And you'll do with chantal?

-Do not worry, I would go to visit often, plus I think she will survive without my

-Well, as for me, I do not think it would survive even a minute without borders

-But blu - ask eric - you never really wanted to be free, to return to our true habitat

-No - said very sharply blu is very dangerous

-To you? - Eric made a curious eyebrow-you know?

-Well ... today I was watching the animal planet like a flock of scarlet macaws were massacred by a predator, if that's what awaits us in our true habitat, I'd rather stay safe at home with nice, also if we are to survive in the jungle, we should be able to fly, and accept eric, neither flies

-Some day learn eric said pointing his wings, then pointed the blu - blu look at these wings, the birds are made to fly, you've never wanted to try

-I do not need blu said modestly I have everything you need to move around the house

-But it would be worth trying?-Eric wonder hopeful

-You've tried you?

-Mmmm ... several 'said Eric, but all I ended up in the ground, but I will continue trying until I can fly

-I wish you luck on that blu said sarcastically

Blu-oh one day you too will want to try

-Maybe someday but not now, things are fine as they are ... or we're almost certainly

-Aver - eric said looking out the window at the great hall where the convention would be bird

linda park the car in the parking lot of the enclosure, chantal low to eric and linda to blu and entered the place

when they entered blu saw many types of birds, from pigeons to terrifying vultures but they were all domesticated well if there was nothing to fear, cute and chantal left blu vince and salt in a large bird which had only ... while would give them a tour of the place

blu and eric and they looked alderredor comensaron walking, blu tanatas birds never seen let alone so many girls, eric aprovechava any time to flirt with someone, and they returned the gesture he also had several that flirted with blu ... as he was an exotic blue macaw, but got too nervous blu, stuttered, stammered, and began to say pure nonsense and this made the girls stay away

-See-said-I'm sorry blu ruining everything

Eric said, quiet-just try not to get "as" nervous

-I can not help

Emmm maybe you should just-relax a little, look beyond advise eric-vince are karlo and

was approached by two birds, one of them was Vince, a military macaw (green) and the other was karlo, a scarlet macaw slightly larger than the others

-Hey-look-vince said if blu and eric

-As they are said eric-been a long time

-If you've spent much time karlo said and glanced toward blu-until one day I showed up around here

-I knew that one day would come, 'said Vince, you've been missing a lot

-Well I had often stressed eric said blu

-And what's new around here I ask eric

-Oh-lot-karlo said've seen here there are many beauties

-Are all very beautiful, 'said Eric

-We will meet some-vince proposed

-GO!, Said the three birds in chorus

-Here we go again, thought blu

the three birds began to walk, very lit to conquer todasiban except blu girls who was a little discouraged ... karlo noticed this and began to speak with blu about the subject

Blu-passing? I ask, might not want to go to meet girls

-Not that karlo said blu-just a little embarrassed that the only thing I do when talking to a girl is stupid and I get too nervous

-Seem to have a case of extreme nervousness he said do not worry I will help

-And how they gonna do? I ask blu

-Emmmmm karlo improvise, proposed a somewhat malevolent grin

vince karlo and birds were very nice, and had much in common with blu and eric and they do not like flying

the group of friends began to talk to several girls, each Eligia which he liked more, but did not know blu well to do, is that He would go and what to talk karlo with a girl, ended up ruining everything with their clumsy, hacie that nearly all come out there running

-Hell-vince grumpy said this does not work

-Calm down vince eric said

-How you want to tranquilize me knowing that it ruins the whole blu us the opportunity to get a girl, is a espantachicas

blu with this comment it felt really bad

-Sorry if I am a killjoy very sorry vince said, I better go

Blu-wait-what-I stopped karlo would not say it is a "espantachicas" as you say

-Do you mean?-Blu wonder

-Good-karlo got to remember-I heard the girls come before us, I have a very sharp ear, and I escuhado all find you handsome, asercan only to converse with the

-Seriously? I ask blu

-Is so blu-eric added

-But elrpoblema barely opens his mouth all the scare-vince said if quedaa silent for a few minutes I could show them to the girls my seductive powers

-Hear-you-karlo discussed whether they wanted to stay and watch your "seductive powers" simply would be left, but only come to see blu

-But ... emmm ... you win this you see lightning said beaten bloody while maintaining a sense of humor

I said quiet-eric-maybe we could help with your blu "seductive powers"

-Hemm if and so perhaps we all ended up surrounded by girls karlo said he hears and see if they are piero anton

-Who? I ask blu

-Friends-answered-vince them will fall well

and they were approached by two other birds ... anton was an owl and a hawk was tamed piero

-Hi karlo, vince - anton-like wonder are they?

-Oh well friend told vince-

-I present to hear friends karlo said pointing to blu and the eric-blu and is thence called eric

-Much like anton said sympathetically my name is anton

-And mine is piero said the hawk eric greeting ... but when I greet blu was something he was uncomfortable ... as if in another life had been bitter enemies, Piero knew that this bird had not done anything but still had wanted to make him suffer ... but not at that time, if I draw a wry smile and wave at blu

-A-like blu said

iso you immediately piero contempt, that I ignore blu action and continued chatting with friends

Are up-and-wonder funny anton

Blu-we are helping you with your problem you can talk to the girls said karlo

-Do not tell me he muttered piero maliciously so this is a loser

-Hey I'm no loser blu-fought only get nervous when talking to girls

-That makes you a loser, 'said Piero

Piero-hey, that happens to you-ask-anton left undisturbed to friend

-And now you defend complained piero-

Obvious-for-anton said a friend of my friends, that makes my friend, besides the fact you did not find anything to treat it well

-Reached-but ... piero say but was interrupted by vince

-Hear-vince said ... calm down, go to the bar for a drink to relax, and so we know better

-If perhaps a little alcohol will do well to add blu-karlo

and 6 birds were at the bar ... there were seen by a pigeon named gunther

Exclaimed pet-hi gunther

Pet birds, they said in chorus

-Well what is said without giving more bluntly gunther-to be used

-I want a Cuba Libre-asked karlo

-I said a mojito anton

-I want one, 'said Vince

-I want a caipirinha eric said

-Ah to you like shots of my boy brazil gunther said jokingly, pointing out and your blu-that you will serve

-Mmm ... I do not know blu-dubious said I'm not heavy drinkers

Blu-going-to-eric said only wish for something

-Is ... blu-said-I'm not sure

-Let grumpy said Piero, is a coward ... my give me a martini

Martini? Said a little scared gunther-piero you do not drink stuff like that ... maybe you want to die?

-Just give it to me said cutting piero

-Well, your health beyond minor and said gunther-and you my dear friend, as you are a beginner at this I will give a daykiri

-And that is? I ask blu

-And it really eric said

all the birds began to talk while Gunther gave them their drinks at the daykiri blu loved it and began to drink more ... others also enjoyed their drinks, except for Piero to take 2 glasses and I am ready , fell asleep right there, God only knows how it went in the surf for another day

at the time, blu and others began to talking nonsense, and of course if they were drunk, all we did was laugh and do stupid things, such term vince dancing on a table and as he turned blu ... courage to speak to a group of girls ... everything was going well until they vomit blu

night was a very juicy, but eric noticed the time on the clock and horror

-Blu is look at the time said eric

-Oh my goodness it's too late blu said recovering a little earnestly we forgot skate competition

all birds were seen each other and began to wail ... but over the minutes and they had forgotten

Blu-hear-said-it's too late and we'd better go with chantal and linda

-If we go, said Eric

blu and Eric began to say goodbye to each other and they had agreed to re-join one of these days

they returned with their mistresses and lay in the backseat of the car ... while cute and chantal were also very tired if they decided to spend the night in a hotel nearby

blu is suddenly a bed with a small mattress and lay down ... was left reflecting on all that had happened in the day ... I think a little uncomfortable piero of nowhere ... who had shown a bit with unpleasant ... but not heated but the head thinking about it ... and fell asleep, not knowing what fate had prepared him well ... well the next day's hangover

* * *

** saw many spelling mistakes, that's because I translated by google**

**if you can translate it better, I would greatly appreciate, send me a note and I remplasare, the original text is in my other account "dark-kazoo"**  
**greetings from the end of the world**  
**kazoo out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: dream of freedom**

the next day, blu and Eric woke up with a horrible headache, suffered the consequences of having drunk so much last night, and this was the first surf blu, gave them a nice home remedies for headache and then preaching

I hope to see them again no more in that state ... I understand?

both birds nodded very awkwardly

Well get ready to go-to breakfast and then we go

thereupon the 4 went to have breakfast

eric in the car and began talking with blu

-Not the evil we do not blu?

-You seem to forget the sermons and this horrible headache

-Yes, but there will have to get used

-I do not think anymore retake

-Believe me, you will return has haserlo

-And as you know?

-I have heard many birds that and now deir drunks ends, and you you will not be an isolated case

-Hey I'm not so

-That is to be seen

there has got to remember, or at least try, which had done the night before and then started to argue about which of the girls was the most beautiful

-To lie blu-eric said calmly yesterday we had a good

-If you have reason blu-finally said something yesterday but I was a bit uncomfortable

-It is? I ask eric-perhaps it was the slap that you gave that girl to hold her and try to kiss

Blu-hear-said-in my defense I was drunk and did not know what he was doing ... and not that, was this guy piero

Median-this is strange, 'he said, recalling Eric had talked about it ... I was told it was super cool and very nice ... I seemed a patan

-Yes, but what caught my attention was that he treated me so bad and I had not done anything

-Pffff not worry about that blu, maybe you fell in love with who knows?, But remember that you do not always go down well at all mundoy also ... who cares?

-If you're right

-Besides who cares ... not even able to see it again

-If ...

-Changing the subject hears said eric-vince invited us to his house ... apparently they are going to buy the xbox to its owner and will not be

-When?

-Next week

-Wow the x-box ... that is new (AN: remember that this is about the year 2007)

-Seems never going to change eric said with some sadness

-A change that? I ask blu

-To be a nerd

-At least so we are happy

-Good mmmmmmm

-Passing

-Remember what we talked about yesterday

-About the girl beautiful bar? Blu said doubtful

-That does not

-Then no

-As to be free

-Aaaah that ... if I remember

-I think I'll be happy there in the rain forest ...

-Hey maybe you suffer here in minnesota?

-No. I do not suffer ... echo the passage very well, just do not want to spend the rest of my life so

-And why not?

-Blu, now we're young ... so enjoyed both movies and video games, but when we grow up wanting seguremos you think the same?

, Perhaps

-Blu, if you wanted to start a family, you would be aware of videogames?

-There are many humans who do

-But we are not human ... we are birds, we belong in the jungle, having a wife, have children, grow old and die in peace ... do not wanna die alone and watching a movie

-For me is a good way to die

-I also thought the same ... but I realized that my greatest desire is to be in the jungle ... you understand?

-I understand you want ... but not for me

Blu-maybe someday, you and I will be free in the jungle, and we have a great dinner with our families

-I have a family ... I do not think

-And why not?

-First nesesito a female of my kind ... and I've never seen a

-Well ...

-And second ... if I get a female and overcome my nervousness, I do not think that is trained to be a father

Now, obviously you're not, I less ... but if in some years more

-Hear. and to you that you peak for all that the jungle? '

-Really do not know ... maybe they are the intintos ... who knows?

-Good and that advance both?

-That is my biggest dream ... and no one who understands me

Hey-sorry if I do not share this feeling of freedom ... but you know what? I support you

-What? you? lean?

-If not ... that's what friends do not?

-If you're right .. jajajaj hear we're getting

-If we are close

* * *

**saw many spelling mistakes, that's because I translated by google**

**if you can translate it better, I would greatly appreciate, send me a note and I remplasare, the original text is in my other account "dark-kazoo"**  
**greetings from the end of the world**  
**kazoo out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the attempt**

somewhere in the planet earth, but possibly in the Far East, in a dark room were three Sombres were hooded bird ... and only they could see their eyes, were alderredor of a crystal ball in it ... blu is watched and eric talking video game ...

-Seriously ... is it? Said a male voice

-Not that I want to question his wisdom teacher said another female voice but I think that blue macaw is not appropriate

-That you say? Said the third voice that seemed to have more authority

-For the female voice said, Look at it ... is a weak nerd pet, do not want their freedom and not even know how to fly

-You forgot you do not have success with the girls, the male voice added

-Well ... I know that is right, add the voice of authority

-As a teacher can be so sure? Said the male voice

-Oohhh the appearances deceive my dear apprentice said calmly at first glance it may be all you have said ... but I have seen him and I travez analyzed his heart ... there is another bird with those caresteristicas he has ... I'm 100% sure he is ... and your life will not always be so

-Referred? Said the male voice

-To not always be a pet, 'said the voice of authority

-And when to be stopped? Said the female voice

-The pacienciencia is a very wonderful gift, Kara said the teacher, be patient and you will recompenzada with a wonderful gift ... leave aside for now watch the elect and dedicate ourselves to training

-Teacher will happen if the blue macaw turns evil? I ask the male voice with curosidad

Felix-be still ... 'said the teacher-I have a connection with the ... if something happens I will know ... plus he has very good qualities, I doubt that one day becomes the evil, if that were the case, this world would be ruled by evil ... now! LEAVE A TRAIN!

-If both master dijieron without hesitation or even for a second the orders of his master

both were removed very quickly from the place ... leaving only the master ... he stayed Wicar meditating and watching blu in the future would ... the chosen

blu was a few days after with nice chantal's house was left in front of his cute ... when they came and stayed talking chantal while blu went looking for eric

-Eric where these rays? Blu said a little annoyed at not finding it after a while

blu suddenly eric observed jumping from tall furniture wings flapping ... it appeared he was trying to fly, but unfortunately end up falling, but there were some pillows that cushioned the fall

-! Rays! Exclaimed Eric, I was close

-Are you okay? I ask blu

Eric said, if a little sore, I think

-Demons that if it was risky, almost lecturing blu said

But, if success is in the repetition

-Hey I think it best not to try more

-Hey ... not that I apoyabas?

-If I do not want to support a corpse

-These exaggerating ... I will not die

-Well at least you took steps to protect this fall

-Yes ... I'm not so stupid, is not it?

both began to laugh ... a beautiful day spent together, ate cereal, watched TV and played video games tanbien, that's what more do you gustsba

-Hey remember telling what tomorrow linda said eric

-That no tomorrow? ... To see ... blu said thoughtfully

-And you forgot?

-Mmmmm

-Morning we will go to Vince's house,

- Or playing x-box ... I will ask linda

And not worry about the trip ... we will go to search chantal and let

-Phew's a relief

-Morning will be spent great ... so if vince said he had invited other birds

I suppose there will be no girls invited ... that would be the height

-Do not think so ... vince has always boasted that he is a gallant with girls but never really went well

Said blu-aahhh

-That is why we always blame others for their failures with girls

-That explains it

-You see?

-If I understand ... blu-hey said it's late to whether I better go ... see you tomorrow

-Oka ... we hear about being here after lunch

-Is well

blu I get home ... saw cute and did not think twice to write and ask permission ... I passed the paper and read it beautiful comenso, said something so

vince will do something nice morning at home ... we invite me and eric ... I can go? do not worry about the trip ... chantal us to leave and seek anger

nice thought for a moment then said

-Okay ... but nothing to get drunk this time

blu wrote that this experience had not liked and to relax ... not happen again

blu was the time for the second floor ... and dinner and then began to read a physical magazine in bed ... until he fell asleep

* * *

**like you said, remember that comment is free**  
**sorry for the bad translation, is to use the google translator, but the original text is in my other account "dark-kazoo", if you like, you can translate it and send me your your traduciion that I fix mine what you think ?**  
**greetings from the end of the world**  
**kazoo out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: they are just kids**

These ready-eric wonder blu-entering with the library chantal cute ... in a second blu had already gone downstairs by the railing with style and began to talk to eric nice while talking to chantal

-Is it safe? I ask nice

Relax, if said friend chantal-I know the owner of vince and is just as lunatic that we

-Is well trust you said pretty-please take good care of the blu ... is everything to me

say goodbye after ... blu and eric got on the shoulders and went chantal

while talking chantal blu and eric thought what the hell they are talking about ... because she was listening unic bird noises

toc toc

-Go, 'said Mrs dougfire the owner of vince ... and then I go with the two birds chantal

-Hi lady dougfire like this? Chantal said

-Oh well ... I see you brought your bird ... and the cute tanbien

-If ... eric did not want to come alone

-Well, the macaws in general are super sociable ... that is why I invite other birds to feel good ... vince to pass by the way ... vince is waiting in the back room

with that the two birds abandoraron chantal shoulder and went to the room alone talking leaving chantal and Mrs. dougfire

when they reached the room were amazed by the new console in the room ... well it was karlo, anton and ... piero

Eric said, ohhhhh wonder

-Eh see if they are the guys said karlo

-Welcome-vince said they think

Blu-great-told and eric

in the room were all amazed with the new set of Vince ... were undeniably some nerds ... eventually joined ivan more followed ... and other houses ... went to the house that had an endless anton of toys they were sometimes used ... Jedi and Sith from Star Wars ... others were the avengers marvel, and other things like that ... sometimes remained camped in the yard and were once karlo to blu's house but got bored by just having books ... blu was the only one who enjoyed reading

although they were relatively young adults behaved like children ... ... and they have been thought the adults when they went to parties where skating and liked to drink ... but inside remained about nerds

eventually became the 6 best friends ... with the exception clear blu and always ended piero who fought ... and was always piero the beginning the fight ... Unfortunately for blu .. piero, as a hawk, had more strength and agility ... and he was superior in many ways ... as in skateboarding or any game or sport ... and Piero also always used let a fool at parties in front of the girls ... those two never learned to get along

-Still do not think that is the chosen one, 'said a female voice is only a child in an adult body

Their age-I had already understood the serious and the world was evil, 'said the man's voice was suffering ... went hungry and struggled for my life and that's how I became a warrior ... but the only dedicated to play childish things and fantasize ... not know how to fly, is weak and what is worse is he of whom we all depend

I told them to stop watching blu said the teacher coming out of nowhere to surprise kara felix and crystal ball gazing

I'm sorry-teacher said we had only female voice curiosity ...

Interrrumpio-elected-Master-I know blu behaves like a child ... he has not seen the cruelty of the world does not know what is evil

-But ... the male voice said

-No buts, 'said the teacher-perhaps distrust me, the teacher Wicar maintaining the balance of good and evil ... the light and dark

-Not only to distrust ... said the female voice

-Then-Wicar said ... I know you have suffered since they were little, they fought and trasfromaron in skilled warriors, but blu is different ... he brings a different life, that of a pet, where you receive care and protection of a human .. that's why it behaves this way ... but if I lived in the wild, things change ... the at that age already been emancipated from their parents and fend for itself

-And will use some alone time? I ask felix

-All in good time, my young apprentice said Wicar-look, I know you are curious about the choice but do not worry ... once in all these years I have failed?

-No-they both said

-Not you? .. As they say whether relax-term youth Wicar

both began to laugh ... it was hard to see his teacher jokingly, much less one as serious ... they thought that blue macaw, blu, was not right ... but seeing the confidence of his master they remained calm

the three of them talking trivialities in a dark room where the only thing you saw was a crystal ball showing the life of blu

* * *

**like you said, remember that comment is free**  
**sorry for the bad translation, is to use the google translator, but the original text is in my other account "dark-kazoo", if you like, you can translate it and send me your your traduciion that I fix mine what you think ?**  
**greetings from the end of the world**  
**kazoo out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: torture blu**

an occasion when blu ... back home ... chantal it was to leave after a great day at the home of Anton, chantal speak a little but then it was cute and I had to do some paperwork .. . when I arrive I notice something odd blu ... felt a precencia not felt for many years ... but I do not know

Well blu-cute-I said that you have fun with your friends

blu nodded her head

-Because I'm happy ... I must inform you that we hear views

blu I look funny ... it was true that he wrote to communicate with it but sometimes it towards blu through looks or gestures gestures ...

Insurance, remember my sister glory

Not remember-as-thought blu-that girl was always a problem ... when I was little was unbearable, poorly bred and hateful ... not to mention the birds hated

-Looks like you are not pretty-much-told peromi sister is having a hard time if they now live with us for a while

I look horrified blu ... could endure for a couple of hours but ... live with it ... would be an eternal torture

-At this time is up, add borders, and I must warn you that comes with kitty ... is that the hate but please try to be nice

blu could not believe it ... hated kitty. it was an all-white cat, when I was little she always tortured him ... but when he grew up he began to defend

despite the fact that cats are naturally superior to the birds, blu contrived to make a dirty tricks that cat ... blu was never a great fighter ... but I used to have win at least that cat

then began to read books of anatomy of cats to find their weak points and also ways to torture her ... as barking like a dog, make strange sounds of cats eardrums could not stand, lansarle water, or cut the whiskers

one of the happiest days was when kitty glory and left ... so he could have peace, but now that peace was broken and looked even worse ... had to be nice ... did not like the idea but I would try, just because it asked cute

Climbed to blu cute shoulder as she ascended the stairs ... when they came up with kitty was glory on his legs

-Eh-glory beautiful I ask who it was?

-A-friend-linda responded and brought me to blu

-That parrot outrageous ... puajjj said contemptuously glory I thought you waste the

-As you think I said pretty-blu ... promised to care for me will always be the

-Pretty please, 'said the big birds glory, are a nuisance ... you should get yourself a cute cat kitty-petting said are very tender ... I have some friends think about a store maybe ...

-I would not trade for anything in this blu-world blu said leaving on the table

nice and glory began to argue about whose mascot was better ... then began to speak "human things" which in blu not interested ... I was tired, after all had been a long day, whether that went to the room and went to his little bed ... when I lay down and was about to fall asleep until I hear a voice unpleasant

-Hey that's my place, 'said Kitty blu bringing to his bed with great force

-Hey ... you said you believed blu-perhaps never cease to be nasty, hairball

-And you do not get tired of being a useless bird, 'said the cat hated but at least you can make a change ... bring me my milk-lying where it was said before lying blu

-And you believe that I am your servant, said blu-more challenging you get to my house and think you can give me orders ... and more mess up my dear little bed

-Your dear little bed?, I'm afraid it will not more ... and do not get mad, remember what you said cute, you have to be kind to me, 'said the cat, whether that, if I were you I would hasten to bring me said that more mandonamente milk and claws showing, in this moment I'm in a bad mood and not for you ... and certainly bother I like warm milk to egg-laying my dream re-

-But dem ... said in a moment, but an idea flashed through his head, making change in treatment-as-you feel like your taking a mischievous smile said

at that time was the way to the kitchen but quickly went to bed to attack the intruder ... hitting him with the claws and pecking one of his ears, but the cat react quickly and blu sack off and hit him hard raking ... but blu wing continued its attack, but this time at the head (by the way neither was fatal blows) kitty was going to fight but felt they were a few steps toward the piece ... at that time started to become the victim, cute and glory were the scene ... kitty on the floor and blu in posision fighting, which would be above kitty, cute blu grabbed while glory went to check the cat

-Meow-kitty said with pity-meow

Melinda ... I hope you begin to control that animal-glory said angrily cute-kitty poor thing, that bird will not bother you anymore, I assure you

-Blu that did that said cute challenging the blue macaw

blu try to explain but only listened pretty bird squawks

-Blu not want excuses ... I want to apologize

blu I look in a way that did understand that did not want to

Blu-do! I shout linda

-As, 'thought Kitty blu .. look at who was playing the role of victim ... I iso a gesture that could understand and apologize

-Well, now you are punished blu-blu said while looking at her pretty incredulous

-Kitty just trying to share the bed-glory said it was not for that bird to attack this defenseless animal

blu nice sack of the room ... while watching blu kitty glory while the lie in her bed, and saw that she showed him a grin, pretty low to the library and suddenly a bed with almuadas

I hope you to reflect on what you've done pretty said turning off the light and up to the second floor leaving only blu

blu could not believe it ... it was to blame for everything kitty, but she had managed to blame and glory blu ... made him more serious than it was and worst of all, pretty well thought

-This is going to be torture blu said trying to fall asleep .. but could not

the hours passed and blu ... still could not fall asleep ... suddenly felt a noise and saw darkness .. bright eyes ... and could not react in time when the shadow attacked him ... it lashed to the ground with great force and comenso to choke ... it was kitty

-Listen to me, 'said Kitty showing bird claws-in this house, like it or not, I'm in charge now ... so if you do not behave, you'll see as I pull feather by feather

blu could not even move ... I could hardly breathe

-Understand, 'said strangling stronger

-Yes ... but let me go blu just said

Remember I said kitty-releasing blu-your life will now be pure suffering

said that as soon appeared, also disappeared in the darkness

Blu-ray-said-now I'm gonna do

Kitty apparently, over time had become stronger .. blu just now thought to be on par, but now he realized that he had realized that was far superior to blu

over time, this situation was repeated many times, blu had no choice but to become the slave of that cat .. and when alone she enjoyed torturing ... the only moments of freedom was when he was very attached to cute or friends' houses

blu was now in serious trouble

* * *

**sorry for the bad translation, I use google is, well, if they can fix you, send me and I remplazare**  
**greetings from the end of the world**

**kazoo out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vince's brother**

Vince was one day sitting at the window of his home, was watching the scenery ... it was a cloudy day ... that was announcing the end of summer ... he wanted to stay there for a while to think, meditate and reflect many things ... besides her owner was going through a difficult time, whether that day would not receive visitors nor the would, to accompany his mistress

Mrs. dougfire had a son, Chandler, who lived across the street, he and Mrs. dougfire had a big problem that led to a discucion human affairs, which Vince did not care-what iso did not speak in more than 5 years, Chandler also had a pet, a green macaw (military) Vince's older brother, Eddie called in honor of the pet zombie heavy metal group "iron maiden" ..

when they were smaller, tortured eddie vince (which it does big brother XD) and ridiculed him and etc etc etc ... but eddie chandler to be beyond that ... the great suffering to his own blood

eddie eventually grabbed hate vince, and of course also hated eddie vince

the happiest day was when vince and eddie chandler left the house

but one day Mrs. dougfire wept profusely that Chandler was taken by FBI agents, all you knew was that he was taken to the maximum security prison, life imprisonment without the possibility of visiting, that you broke my heart because she thought that some day hopefully solve the problems with your child

although the FBI entered the house they took nothing chandler ... has been talking with Mrs. dougfire of "human affairs" which vince not interested ... but felt curious when Mrs. dougfire asked by his brother

-No ma'am, replied the agent there was no bird in the house

vince was relieved because I did not want to see his hateful brother anymore

one day were all the birds, (blu eric karlo, anton, piero and vince) karlo's house having lunch, talking and thinking about trivial things to do .. and of course blu giving advice to endure the torture that was taking at home

-Maybe we could go to him all beat up that stupid said animal-anton

-Do not think is the most indicated blu-said she has two friends who are the sons of kaif

-Kaif? I ask vince

-Cat is a mobster who is in charge in Minnesota, added karlo

-I see ... so that's a stupid idea, 'said Anton

-Mmmmm I see, I guess all we can do is help you in spirit eric said

-Ja ... ja ... ja-blu said sarcastically hear know that, change the subject ... and this has me stressed

-Well ... we will do today? - Vince said

-Well, since you ask, 'said karlo-let your house

-Cannot be-vince said I told you, my owner is going through a bad time for what happened to Chandler

-Who is chandler? I ask piero

-The son of the owner replied vince eric

-And that was what happened? I ask blu

-Went to jail, 'said Vince

-But under that charge? I ask anton

-And I know that I said vince

-And what happened to your brother? I ask karlo

-You brother? I ask piero

-Yes ... I have a vince said-but disappeared

-What a relief anyway, said karlo

-That you say? I ask blu

-Well ... that said-I karlo and Anton has also met the brother of Vince and ...

flashback

scene where Eddie comes vince torturing, anton and karlo, when they were still small

end flashback

-Was not very nice to say-term vince

-Tortured us when we were little, add anton

-But are now larger and blu-said we are more ... could return the favor

-That would be fun, 'said karlo

-So I would pay for that damn all said anton

-Serious fun-vince said but I'm afraid that's impossible, remember that disappeared, also I saw him a few weeks before his disappearance and was very large and looked very strong, had huge claws with a metal tip, and had a knife under her wings, apparently going to fight with other birds, chandler always liked it, I do not even together we can show even a small threat

-Ahy is the king of stupid fools proposing piero said refiriendoce to blu

-And to you who asked your opinion, 'said blu

-Just saying that blu-nonsense offer piero said

-I do not find stupid eric said, was somewhat entertaining, just that we had Vince said it was a bird so dangerous

-And now comes to defend her boyfriend said as blu-piero can not even talk to a girl, has to come to your noviesito eric desfenderlo

-You asked for it blu said throwing a piece of cake in the face ... when Piero was a little bag to see blu enbistiendolo saw ... he fought while others tried to separate

-Demons ... anton said, that these two will never get along

-Are unbearable fights with his children, 'said karlo

but that was not new ... I had already happened several times and always ended the same, piero blu humiliated ... and this would answer thereupon the birds continued their lunch while Piero was to wash his face

Blu-hey, when you go to get along with piero? Said karlo

-Not my fault-said blu-you saw him, I provoke the

-But you might have a little self-control, 'said karlo

-But it is unbearable to defend blu-perhaps did not see it?

-But you could control yourself ... just ignore what else can do, 'said karlo

-If I could try, 'said crossly blu

-Changing the subject hears it will be with eddie house? Anton said

-Not-be-vince said my mistress has the keys but has never been

-Could go to meet said karlo

-If ... it would explore a little fun is not it? Anton said

-Do not know ... vince said-and if this eddie

-Do not think so ... karlo said, remember what the agent said ... there was no bird, and also spend time there will probably be starving

-Hmm do not know 'said Vince

-We will be entertained eric said

-I propose a vote-karlo said three of us we want to go, you think blu

-I'm not sure, 'said blu-that would be entering someone's private property, also could be dangerous

-Finally someone supports me vince said, seems we're two to three

-PIERO! I shout anton

-YOU! I shout from afar piero

VOTE YES-WE ARE IN WE GO OR NOT TO EDDIE HOUSE THAT YOU THINK I cry ... anton

BLU-SAID? - Cry piero

-It would be dangerous-cry anton

-THEN GO! Piero-cry (always with the intention of bringing the Contras blu)

-Damn it! Blu said

the three birds began to celebrate their victory while Vince and blu but did not want to go anyway because they would had a vote

as it was late leaving desidieron adventure for the next day ... I get home blu had another unpleasant encounter with the cat and barely managed to stay in their makeshift bed to sleep ...

* * *

**sorry for the bad translation, I use google is, well, if they can fix you, send me and I remplazare**  
**greetings from the end of the world**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It was really?**

Blu woke up ... felt very strange, and it was as if not the, saw his body, was much bigger and stronger and even felt her voice had changed, but I had pain throughout the body, it's like had been beaten, he began to see his alderredor ... realized he was in his "dear little bed"

-But how? He asked himself, I remember I was sleeping down on the bed ... I suddenly cute-but suddenly felt a terrible headache, and you came to mind many images, and you came to mind many sounds ... I hear cries of pain and cries of supplication ... but as soon appeared that pain disappeared

Blu recovered in an instant, he kept seeing his alderredor, the room was nice, I knew I was there, but everything was changed, the decorations on the walls had another order, and even the paint was different ... went to the nice bed without waking her, he noticed that she too was changed, had some features that had not been realized, but saw it was different ... the low, expecting to see glory or kitty but no, they were no longer there, but glad I was worried it was as if all ubiese changed nothing, saw that the furnishings were other, painting the whole house was different, had photos that could not remember having taken, it was all very strange, looked out the window, and saw that it was winter, the streets were full of snow, and was still snowing, were hills and mountains of pure snow ... but if yesterday had recently comensado fall

The thing was getting more bizarre

I take the newspaper to the door and froze when he saw the date ...

-Quee 'said blu-but how?

4 years had passed since the date blu was the last time

Blu could not believe it, the day before had grabbed the newspaper and saw the date but it was now 4 years later, he read the newspaper, had changed its president, foodstuffs had risen in price, Steve Jobs, Michael Jackson had died had an asshole ... PEACEFUL RESORT making music, and had a ridiculous hairdo, and apparently many naive girls following him ... world champion Spain came 2010, and had left many movies that he had never seen ... the lot had been lost and not explained how this happened ... but I had assumed they had spent 4 years

Thought-that-explains-my body ... that is so big and cute ... is also larger changes in the house and no longer this or kitty or glory ... ... everything is so rare, as can be able to have spent 4 years ... that's what happened .. you better go see cute ...

when blu going to upload but stopped to see the library ... that was much bigger and had more books

-Well said ... blu-'s time to catch up

Blu climbed doing some stunts ... realized it was much more skilled than before ... comenso aojear an occasional new book, it was fascinating ... after a while blu decided to wake up pretty ... but when I was walking over one of the shelves ... paused, and began to see the vent for some reason ... that was reinforced ... had nothing special ... but it was like something was calling blu, and this was drawn ... Began to approach, slowly and saw it was dark ... felt a strong wind, a wind of darkness ... his eyes changed to a deep dark green ... for a moment it felt very powerful ... and felt eager to use it ...

-Ring-ring ring ring ring alarm sounded pretty

-Or you better go see beautiful blu said returning to normal, his eyes were a dark green now again be brown and all the strength that he felt flowing, disappeared, but blu instantly forgotten this rare event

Blu was nice to see ... helped her get up, brush teeth, eat breakfast, and nice to give him vitamins comenso blu, something new and unpleasant for blu blu ... followed pretty down and realized that there had much more toys ... remember what I was looking for him blu and the upside to the situation

Blu thought of going to the house so maybe Eric could find that was what happened

And I wrote a nice if I could go

-Eric? Linda said, who is?

Blu amazed ... I look at how many times Eric had been in his house, had spent his childhood with ... was the pet of her best friend, how could I forget ... surely he was playing a joke ... whether you wrote it was the chantal mascot

-Chantal ... linda said a bit dubious-blu she was my friend, but she moved from here ... that was many years ago blu ... and she never had a pet, in fact he did not like the macaws

Blu could not believe it ... it was very strange that ubiese past 4 years in the blink of an eye ... but what he said it impacted cute ... chantal was a lover of birds and now she said no, and further stated he never had to eric

He wrote in another paper the name of his other friends, to see if he recognized anyone, she denied it all

Blu-scaring me these cute-maybe said to be the vitamins that give you ... you seem to make imaginary friends

Blu could not believe it ... I had to go check it if you wrote a cute that I wanted her to take a walk, but declined pretty much insisted blu

Despite the cold it was nice to be warm and shelter for a ride blu blu ... directed to the house where once lived chantal ... but now it was a gift shop ... then went to the house ... not karlo Nobody lived there ... anton house, the building had been demolished a building, the house of Piero, a blu did not care if he had to speak to that odious hawk ... but nesesitaba information. Neither was at home

He went to the house of Mrs. dougfire but it was not a neighbor had said that he had died and that she never had a bird ... blu could no longer continue

This must be a dream, a nightmare blu-said, such as all my friends are gone, and not Acknowledge cute, and also call me crazy, I'm not crazy, if they existed, as I imagine all that ... that was the last thing he thought was talking about Vince's brother ... what else ... whether we would go today to see your home.

With cute went to the place where the house was supposed to ... but the only thing they had were rubbish

Blu was left disappointed, had not only lost 4 years of his life but also his friends, the only friends he has had disappeared ... or perhaps he had imagined, and did not know what to think

Linda felt tired and cold, were returned to their home, but did not blu .. followed up for evidence, a toy that eric had lent him, some pictures, maybe some game save one of their games ... nothing There was nothing to prove the existence of eric or others, but continued to seek information blu

Step one month and blu found nothing, and gave up ...

-Maybe-up-said were vitamins that I'm cute ... and I imagine all that iso, apparently I am a solitary bird after all,

Blu continued living his life normally, I keep looking for evidence of something he had imagined ... I keep the head warm and lived his life normally, had many new books, whether they had a lot to read, could continue practicing with his skate , watching movies and playing video games ...

One morning like any other blu woke up pretty, teeth were washed, took breakfast, nice blu forced to take their vitamins, ... opened his shop, and he served blu nice hot chocolate and cookies and began to look out the window, until some pesky birds began to throw snow

Not far from there were landing on top of a lamppost 3 birds, an owl, a red macaw and a hawk ... got to see the house of blu ... looking at as the ugly birds were bothering

-There is, 'said the owl

-Still not remember what happened, 'said the falcon

-Yes ... but is best ... as I would echo forget everything that happened, 'said the scarlet macaw

-All said the owl

-It ironic ... this all began by wanting to go to the house of the brother of Vince said the falcon

-If you wonder about that, scarlet macaw

Blu-who did not want to go, 'said the hawk-never wanted to go, if we'd heard nothing of this would have happened ... if only I had voted not to go

-Hey do not blame yourself, 'said the owl, no one knew what was going to happen there

-Yes ... but hopefully not been necessary to erase the memory blu said the falcon

-That was unfair, 'said the scarlet macaw

Blu-at least is happy ... for now, 'said the owl

Blu-but still have the virus within the said the macaw-we find a cure for any time ... and will

-I promise to our fallen friends said the hawk-I find the cure and go back to normal blu

The three birds continued to observe the house ... until a strange man entered ... was thulium who came to tell the importance of blu cute

The three birds were found to be anton, piero ... karlo and flew away from there, far away

But none of them thought it would go to blu spend another great adventure ... just not there if not in Brazil, in the famous city of Rio de Janeiro ... but also known as "" RIO "" "

* * *

**that's what happened? ...**

**that blu does not remember what happened in 4 years? ...**

**linda did not recognize that the blu friends? ...**

**that happened in the house of the brother of Vince? ...**

**that made that promise piero? ...**

**someday get his memory blu?**

**these questions will be answered in my story called "winds of darkness vol II" but first I will write my other stories, is in process in Spanish history "together" and when you finish writing, then translate it,**  
**if you like but do not understand much of the bad TRANSLATION of google, is my account in Spanish "dark kazoo" there are my stories in Spanish for the traduscas and read**

_**greetings from the end of the world**_  
_**kazoo out**_


	9. credits

_**"" Winds of darkness vol I ""**_

_**Written by: dark-kazoo**_

_******based on the movie "Rio"**_

* * *

**characters:**

**Blu: young blue macaw / spix (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus / Spix's Macaw) *; protagonist**

**Eric: young macaw blue / yellow (ara ararauna) / best friend of Blu**

**Vince: young green macaw (Ara militaris) / friend of Blu**

**Karlo: scarlet macaw (Ara chloropterus) / friend of Blu, a little larger than others**

**Anton: young owl (Bubo virginianus) / Vince and Karlo friend after friend of Blu**

**Piero: young falcon (Falco sparverius) / friend of Vince, Karlo, Anton and then Eric, takes wrong with Blu**

**Ghunter: pigeon friendly / bartender bird convention**

**Eddie: green macaw (Ara militaris) / is only mentioned**

**Kitty Cat White / enemy of Blu**

**Linda: young human / owner of Blu**

**Chantal: young blonde human / owner of Eric**

**Gloria: young human / owner of Kitty and sister Linda**

**Mr. Dougfire: old human / owner of Vince**

**Chandler: young human / owner of Eddie, only mentioned**

**Alice and Chloe: both are Canada geese (Branta canadensis) / pair of nuisance birds**

**Blu, Linda, Alice and Chloe are original from the movie "Rio"**

**the other characters are my invention, all rights reserved (XD)**

******set in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota in United States**

* * *

******thanks to:**

**zir agron: to make their stories and inspire me to do mine**

**everyone who commented, felt, and voted for my story**

**obviously thank Carlos Saldanha and sky blu studios for creating this great movie**

**after all, none of the over 470 fics (and counting) that there is "Rio" had been written, right?**

**also google and wikipedia for giving me all the data from birds**

**I guess those are all the thanks and I can give data**

**Dark says goodbye kazoo**

**announcing my next story will be my film then**

******"Together"**

* * *

******* Not that species is Blu: Some versions say he is a Spix's Macaw, others say it is a blue macaw in the film in Spanish is a Latin saying that blue macaw, while the English say it's spix not really know what to think, if you like, give me your opinion if they want**

* * *

_Version 2.0 / enhanced caps, bug fixes and added details / all rights reserved / Made in Chile_


	10. XD

_**XD**_


End file.
